Night with my Fullbuster son
by Banshee27
Summary: Another one shot story about GraTsu, consider it as a Sequel. Have a peek in the Fullbuster's family, Natsu struggling to get some sleep on his bed. But an energetic toddler, ended up with him sleeping on his son's tiny bed. Warning: Boy to boy, Hints of Mpreg. Enjoy reading:D


Greetings! Enjoy reading, is what I would only like to say :D

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Fairy Tail might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

Moon was already up and the stars are shining brightly from the sky. Some people are still up and some are already asleep. Some are snoring and some are working. Some are chatting and some are drinking. Some would toddle their way back to their houses, after a night from work or from partying around.

It was supposed to be a sleepy time inside the Fullbuster's house, but a energetic and loud kid had their house wide and awake. "GRAY, I wanna sleep" came a loud cry from a pink haired lad.

"I know, I know. Tell that to your son" came his muffled response from his pillow, allowing sleep to consume him.

Pissed, the pink haired man had then slap his head with his palm. But the man had ignored and snored loudly on his side. The younger Father had then pinched his ear, for getting to sleep first. Laying down on his side of the bed, closing his eyes, determined to get some sleep.

"Papa" came a call from his three years old son.

"What is it Seiichi? Are you sleepy now?" he asked hoping he will nod his tiny head.

But the lad had only shook his head and beamed a smile towards him. Crawling towards him on his knees and palms. He sat on his lap. "Papa, I am Hungry" came his cheery response in a whisper. Natsu had shook his head, telling his son that kids should be sleeping now.

The child let out a pout, but stayed on his lap. Giving him his best puppy eyes, insisting they will eat. He was about to refuse his son's favor. But a grumble from his tummy had him blush. With a laugh, the child had then dragged his 'Papa' to the kitchen. Asking him to open the refrigerator. "Papa's Hungry too" His three year old son beamed.

"Fine, but don't tell Daddy." were his request to his son. Earning a nod, he opened the silver door and picked up some food. Placing the desserts at the table, Natsu and his son had then started to eat. Giggles and chatters had gathered inside their house. Eating with delight and drinking milk.

"So, we had our midnight snack. Now Seiichi, promise Papa that you will now go to sleep?" he directed to his son. But the child was already away from his view and was now toddling his way to the veranda, sitting to one of their sofa.

"Papa wants to see stars, right?" he spoke in a childish way, turning his head and smiling innocently to his Papa.

The pinks haired man had let out a sigh and told him again to sleep, but the lad was not listening as he saw a shooting star that had passed by. With glee, the boy let out a loud giggle and asked his Papa to pray with him.

Knowing that he will be defeated no matter what, he let out a sigh and sat beside his son while gazing at the sky. "Seriously Daddy needs to stop spoiling you" he muttered to himself, pinching his son's soft small checks.

An hour passed, and the boy had started to nod off. A soft snore had then left his mouth, with his mouth wide open and a drool had fallen from his lips.

The pink haired Man had his smile wide, blissful that he can finally have his chance to get some sleep. Placing his bigger hand on his son's bottom, the lad was made to sit on his Papa's arms with his legs on each of his side, while his head was leaning on the older man's shoulder. Natsu had then closed their veranda and made his way to his three years old son's room.

Placing his son softly on his son's bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He was about to stand, when a tight clasp from his sons' hand had held his shirt. Trying to get his tiny palm back to his side, but failed. With a sigh, the pink haired man had lied beside him and dozed of to sleep.

It was already morning when the raven haired man woke up and looked around for his beloved. Standing up from his bed, while stretchering his muscles. He made his way out and passed by his son's room. The door was wide open for him to see what's inside. With a smirk, the man took his camera out and had clicked a picture.

Sleeping on the bed was his a week pregnant wife, beside their three year old son on his tiny bed. Releasing a soft sigh, he made his way to the tiny bed and picked up his pregnant wife. Placing his arms on his back and below his knees, and with a kiss to his lips he made his way back to their room.

Soon his little boy woke up and followed him behind, while rubbing his eyes with his hands.

* * *

So, how was it? did you like? :)

Thank you for reading, Have a good day :D


End file.
